


Toothbrush Necessary

by beanfriedfritters



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, No plot whatsoever, POV Pepper Potts, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Sleepy Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, harry potter is read, its a fab lullaby, pepper loves these boys a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanfriedfritters/pseuds/beanfriedfritters
Summary: Peter, Harley, and Tony are tired. Pepper reads to them.





	Toothbrush Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter is owned by J.k. Rowling.  
> Avengers and all other characters are owned by the MCU or Marvel.

Peter yawned and flopped onto the sofa to lean heavily against Tony as Harley shuffled over to snuggle into Tony’s shoulder. Tony, however aloof he acted outside of the tower, just smiled and wrapped his arms around the two boys.

Pepper sat on a nearby armchair, her stilettoes lying on the ground, with her feet curled up under her, as she watched her boys get comfy. Tony’s tired eyes met hers and he smiled softly at her. Pepper thought back to a year ago, before having the boys over every weekend, before Rogers and his lot moved out, before Tony’s weekly therapy sessions, when prominent lines on his face were permanent, when his hands would shake from his struggle with the bottle. Now his face was smoother, but for the crow’s feet by his eyes, his hands were steady, and he was happy. She smiled back.

From the end table beside her, Pepper pulled out her copy of _The Philosopher’s Stone_ and opened the first page. She began to read aloud, “ _Mr and Mrs Dursley of Number Four Privet Drive were quite happy to…_.” Peter’s curls bobbed as his head popped up, his cow eyes wide, and he smiled brightly. Pepper’s mouth twitched, but she continued to read. Harley didn’t move, but for his left hand with which he held up his thumb at her, to which Tony snorted at.

By the end of the second chapter, both teenagers were fast asleep, and Pepper’s genius was nearly there as well. She stood and dropped a light kiss onto Tony’s forehead, smoothed back Peter’s curls, and scratched Harley’s scalp with her nails. Harley keened and pushed up against her hand.

Tony, barely conscious, grabbed her wrist as she turned to walk away, and pulled her down to his lap. The two teens easily adjusted themselves and Tony wrapped an arm around her waist. She huffed a laugh and leant back into him. Tony hid his smile in her neck as he drifted off to the land of dreams.


End file.
